An algae based food, popular for centuries in the Far East, is made of an edible macroalgae (seaweed) of the genus Porphyra which is processed and dried into sheets. This foodstuff, known as "Nori" in Japan, and by other names in other Far Eastern countries, is gaining in popularity with the people of Western countries. Nori is particularly notable for its high strength-to-weight ratio. In its standard thin-sheet form, it cannot easily be pulled apart, allowing it to be wrapped around other foods, such as sushi. The standard sheet size of Nori is 18 by 20 centimeters. Such a sheet weighs 3 to 4 grams. Such sheets are possible because the macroalgae cells are relatively large, and naturally bind together when taken from a wetted state to a dried state. In recent years, the general quality of Nori has deteriorated because of factors such as industrial pollution, adverse weather, and disease. It is not unusual for lower quality Nori to contain embedded debris in its sheets, such as pieces of nylon nets, hair, and marine organisms.
To use another substance in place of macroalgae, some means, such as a gelling agent, would be required to bind the particles together. It is well known that microalgae are high in protein content and can be economically produced commercially, in a clean, controlled, environment.
Applications of microalgae and gelling agents are, of course, well known in the prior art. In particular, gelling agents are employed routinely in jellies and puddings. A useful example is the use of the gelling agents carageenan, pharcellan, agar, gelatin or pectin in a custard pudding composition (Japanese Pat. No. 56-45170 to Asahi).
Microalgae has recently become well known as both a human and animal foodstuff because of its relatively high protein value. However, because some species are difficult to digest, the microalgae must be treated to make them suitable for digestion. The microalgae of the genus Chorella have been heat treated in an aqueous alkaline solution to make them digestive and palatable (Japanese Pat. No. 53-38652 to Sato).
The prior art also discloses an animal feed composition, wherein microalgae from the group consisting of Anabaena flos-aquae, Clothrix scopulorm, and Chlorella vulgaris is dispersed in a hydrophilic polymer solution which is contacted with a gelling solution. This procedure encapsulates the algae, which multiply upon exposure to light (Japanese Pat. No. 59-63146 to Matsunaga).
The pertinent prior art, either singly or in combination, fails to teach or even suggest the combination of microalgae, gelling agent and water to create a foodstuff having characteristics resembling the thin-sheet Japanese Nori product, with the inherent strength to resist being pulled apart and the flexibility to be wrapped about other foods easily and without breaking.
It is desirable to produce a microalgae based foodstuff using natural ingredients which is both nutritious and palatable. It is also desirable to produce an algae based foodstuff which is substantially free from the effects of industrial pollution, adverse weather, and plant disease. It is further desirable to provide a foodstuff which can be utilized in similar applications to those of the Japanese macroalgae based foodstuff, Nori.
These and other undesirable problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved algae based foodstuff is provided.